


Here we go for one more turn

by mithborien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Winchester men have very different approaches to the art of dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go for one more turn

John never was one for dancing.

Waltzing around a cracked floor while everyone looks at you, just waiting for the moment where you trip over your own feet isn’t his idea of a good time. Never mind the fact that the band isn’t playing in tune and the champagne for the wedding toast tasted more like water than alcohol.

It isn’t a dream wedding, not by a long shot, but right here, right now, twirling around in a monkey suit, he just doesn’t give a damn. Not when _his_ dream is standing in front of him like an angel. Golden hair, glowing eyes and a smile that lights up her face every time his hands slip somewhere they shouldn’t.

“John,” the new Mary Winchester laughs, fingers pinching the back of his neck slightly.

“What?” he says innocently as he grins, causing her to laugh even harder.

John never figured he would have the perfect life but looking at his wife right now, as he dips her downwards in a swirl of white, he figures he could have an even better one.

~

Dean doesn’t know how to dance.

He can’t waltz to save his life but he has a whole arsenal of weapons to cover his arse so he really doesn’t worry. Besides, candle lit dinners, a tuxedo and a piss weak band in the corner ain’t really his thing so he doubts he would ever need the skill.

No, Dean doesn’t need to know how to dance because when he’s found some gorgeous woman in a bar, who is all curves and heels and wanting to take a spin on the dance floor, all he’s got to do is twirl her around and slide a hand up her thigh as he drags just the barest tip of his tongue across her neck. Dancing is just another euphemism for foreplay, right? He keeps her moving so fast and so hard that the music drowns out in their ears. He gets her so hot and flustered that she doesn’t even notice the way he’s moving because all she’s noticing is him and his hands.

And that’s fine because all he wants to notice is her.

~

Sam prefers not to dance.

He isn’t very good for a start, which is amusing considering he knows two forms of martial arts that require a good deal of grace but two years of drunken college parties will do wonders for your tolerance of making a fool of yourself in public.

Jess loves to dance, on the other hand, and once she met Sam she always dragged him out to dance with her. Whether it was a fast, pounding beat at someone’s dorm party where she’s pushing herself against him in time or a slow, sweet number in a restaurant where she can hang her arms around his neck and trust him to catch her if she trips on a heel.

So maybe Sam doesn’t mind dancing so much now. He stopped protesting long ago when Jess starts tapping her foot to the music before grabbing his arm and Halloween is no exception. They stay at the edge of the dance floor though because Sam still might take out someone’s head with his elbow by accident. Jess says his dancing is improving and he thinks she’s lying but he doesn’t care because when he’s around her he feels like he’s dancing jigs even when he’s standing still.

Although, he might make the effort to learn to dance properly soon, maybe a waltz or two because however hot Jess looks in her little nurse’s costume, he knows she’ll look even better in a somewhat different white dress.


End file.
